


even if days pass (and seasons change)

by lemonmint



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmint/pseuds/lemonmint
Summary: From Produce 101 on, Daniel has slowly become home to Seongwoo.





	even if days pass (and seasons change)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a two-hour teleconference every Monday. I’ve decided that I’ll write during them instead of staring into space.

 

 

Towering buildings, bright lights, and crowded streets: Seoul, a place no different from other cities around the world; his home, if you will,  in this fast paced and ever-changing world. 

Seongwoo’s been there and done that, experienced everything that it could offer: from living in poverty and having to work multiple jobs to shooting into the peak of stardom, and all the in-betweens—like falling in love when he least expected to, when he didn’t want to. Then again, he’s experienced the same in Tokyo and a little more in every other city that he has been to. 

The difference, he supposes, is that this is where they started, where they grew, and where they keep coming back to.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Incheon Airport. Local time is 1:00 am, and the temperature is 15°C. On behalf of Korean Air and the entire crew, thank you for flying with us and we look forward to seeing you again. Have a nice stay._

 

\--

 

The car ride back to the apartment, _their_ apartment, feels long. Even more so as he tries to tune out his manager, arranging his insanely busy schedule now that he’s back in Korea.

Seongwoo’s on edge, excited to be back in Seoul after almost two months of being away, and most importantly, excited to see Daniel. Their video calls and constant messaging, measly replacements for being in each other’s presence, weren’t enough to fully quench the homesickness he experienced while away.

They’ve been together for almost a decade now, first as friends then as lovers, yet Seongwoo feels as if everything is brand new as he finds more ways to fall in love with Daniel; his body coming alive and his heart alight with every minute thing that passes between them.

_Seongwoo-yah, we’re almost at your place. I’ll call you sometime tomorrow to finalize your schedule. Go get some rest._

 

\--

 

Caramel blond hair and milky white skin, a stark contrast from the dark sheets pooled around his waist, greets Seongwoo as he pads into the bedroom. Heart racing at the sight, he hurries to change, eager to sink into the bed and Daniel’s sturdy presence. 

Nosing his way into the crook of Daniel’s neck and ensconcing the taller man within his arms, Seongwoo slowly surrenders himself to the most restful sleep he has had since leaving Seoul two months back.

_Good night, Daniel._

 

\--

 

Daniel wakes, taking in the silence and warmth that seeps through his bones. He basks in the serenity cocooning them and dulling the outside world, letting him focus on nothing but Seongwoo’s presence.

He shifts closer, laying his head on the other’s chest, allowing the _lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub_ of Seongwoo’s heart to take him in for a moment. Daniel thinks this moment is beautiful, that Seongwoo’s beautiful. 

Fingers slowly carding through his hair shakes Daniel from his reverie. Letting himself be guided, he moves himself face-to-face, chest-to-chest, with the newly awakened man. Hands sliding to Seongwoo’s shoulder, fingertips flitting across every expanse of skin available, Daniel leans over and presses their lips together.

They kiss— simple, tender and unassuming. No flirty promises of something more, just love love love. Their positioning is a little awkward, a mess of tangled limbs and sheets, but that doesn’t matter. What matters to Daniel is that Seongwoo is smiling against his lips, his hold tightening around his waist, and that what they are sharing is unforced, unhurried. Hands ghosting against skin, lips slowly meshing together over and over and over again.

All their movements, marked with lethargy, grinding to a slow halt as Daniel tucks himself into Seongwoo, their bodies fitting together oh-so-perfectly. 

_Welcome home, Seongwoo._  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it? I haven't written in forever, not counting cost/financial reports. I'll try to keep writing whenever I need to de-stress at work, I've definitely missed it.


End file.
